


You Never Know

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds that when the end of the world is announced it might be time to take some risks. So he answered an ad to go cross country with a stranger named Merlin Emrys. Could possibly be the best idea he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Pornathon 2013's Week Three Challenge - Fuck or Die

Arthur swore that he could actually hear the violent shudders that wracked his body as he raced back to the car and slammed it behind him. He could hear Merlin’s guffaws grow louder outside and finally Merlin landed with a thud in the passenger side of Arthur’s Gray Prius. Merlin’s shoulders shook with laughter. Arthur spared him a brief glance of disgust before he turned the key and peeled out of the abandoned parking lot.

Merlin’s laughter turned into a harsh wheezing and if Arthur weren’t so annoyed, he might have become concerned. 

“You know if you don’t take a breath soon, you might actually choke to death.” Arthur chuckled darkly at the irony. “Do you know how ridiculous that would be? The world is ending and how does Merlin Emrys die - from laughing to death. That would be perfect for you.”

Merlin put a hand to his chest and caught his breath. “You know what? It would be worth it. You should have seen the look on your face, Arthur. It was just urine.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course Merlin would trivialize it like that and make Arthur seem like the one who overreacted. At this point Arthur didn’t bristle at any assessment he made of Merlin, even though he had only known him for three days it felt like much longer.

Arthur had never been one for spontaneity, but things tended to change dramatically when the end of days was upon you. While he remained skeptical of news of Earth’s impending doom ( a meteorite heading to Earth - that was the plot of some brain dead popcorn movie - not reality) he decided to throw caution to the wind and take advantage of everyone else’s insanity and finally see the world, or as much of it as he could. He even answered an ad online from someone seeking a companion to drive with them across the world, that man turned out to be Merlin. And by companion, he more or less meant chauffeur since Merlin didn’t know how to drive. 

They’d only been to one place - Cardiff - and they spent most of the time visiting every place they could find where _Torchwood_ had filmed (Merlin’s brilliant idea.)

As he looked over at Merlin again, Arthur gripped the steering wheel. Merlin may have been the most irritating, clumsy, and obstinate person that Arthur had ever met, but he also had the most fascinating mouth Arthur had ever seen. The things he imagined doing to it...He cleared his throat and shook his head. “You may be alright with buying some creep’s urine, Merlin but I am not.”

“His _diluted_ urine.” At Arthur’s arched eyebrow Merlin just shrugged. “I think that’s an important distinction.”

“Not important enough.”

“Come on. What if the Earth’s water supply is infected and our only chance of survival is drinking urine?” Merlin asked.

“Merlin, if a meteor were to actually hit the Earth it would explode and crumble into dust. We’re not going to have to worry about how to survive.” Arthur practically growled.

They’d been having the same argument for days and Arthur was tired of it. Merlin insisted on seeing the whole situation as one giant video game and tried to come up with strategies for when he and Arthur were among the last people left on Earth. Arthur thought he had the much more realistic view on things.

“If you want to be Mr. Glass Half Empty that’s your business. I think we still have hope.” 

Arthur almost had to admire Merlin’s steadfast optimism. Though he truly believed it wasn’t warranted. Two things could happen - the world would truly come to an end and that would be that. Or more likely, this was all bollocks and the world would return to the same monotonous chore that it always had been. 

He looked out his window and saw how empty the streets looked. If this were a movie he would expect to see tumbleweed to flitter by. They were one of the only cars left on the road. It was a bit shocking how small the world felt now that it was so close to being wiped out forever.

“I really don’t think that guy had such a bad idea. He did say that urine has a lot of important nutrients.”

“That guy would have said anything to get you to buy that swill.” Arthur grimaced. “The idea of selling your own urine is disgusting enough but charging 20 pounds for it. That’s just sick.”

Merlin lifted up one shoulder in a lazy shrug. “It might not taste so bad.”

Arthur’s eyebrows almost shot up past his hairline. He shook his head. “Yes, I’m sure it’s magically delicious.”

Merlin snorts and grinned widely. “My motto is ‘you never know.’ And, by the way, I believe him about the benefits. I’ve read that urine has many important nutrients. It can cure cancer. And it can even improve sexual performance.”

Arthur wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination or he was projecting, but he could have sworn Merlin leered at him. His mouth went dry. He gulped and leaned forward to fiddle with the knob on the car radio. “We haven’t listened to any news reports in a while.”

“That’s because you keep calling every reporter a fool. I was worried that you may go permanently blind with how often you were rolling your eyes.” Merlin teased. This time Arthur was sure he didn’t imagine the fondness in Merlin’s tone.

Arthur finally settled on a station. He could barely hear what the reporter was saying amongst the unusual amount of static. “...it’s coming at a far greater pace than all the scientists predicted. Through some telescopes you can actually see the meteorite make its descent. Despite the deadly consequences it is quite a beautiful sight. If you have any loved ones I suggest-”

Merlin snapped the radio shut. “Fool.” He muttered.

This must be what people meant when they talked about having an out of body experience, Arthur thought as his vision blurred and blood rushed in his ears. He felt weightless as if he couldn’t feel his body. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Merlin call his name but he couldn’t be sure. He tried to focus again. His brain functioned well enough that he managed to pull over. 

This was really it. His last vestiges of denial slipped away. These could be his last moments on Earth. He wished he’d tried out for that play at school when he really wanted to. He wished he’d gotten high one of the thousand times Gwaine had asked him to. He wished he hadn’t wasted his entire life trying to please his father. He wished... He looked at Merlin with sadness and longing mixed in equal measure. It didn’t matter what he wished because there was no more time and he felt empty.

Merlin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m never going to see my sister again.” Arthur said and tried to swallow down all of his regret.

Merlin smiled thinly. “I thought you said you hated your sister.”

A short, burst of air from his nostrils was the best Arthur could for a laugh. “Sometimes I think I do. Sometimes I really do hate her. But she’s the only family I have left. And...I do lover and now I’ll never see her again.”

When Arthur turned to Merlin he could see his chin tremble. For the first time he looked terrified, but there was still such strength and hope in his eyes. “Just because this is really happening, doesn’t mean there’s no hope.”

There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to scream at Merlin for still being so naive. Being optimistic solved nothing. It just made everything hurt worse. But he looked into Merlin’s eyes and the only thing he wanted was to be buried inside of Merlin. If this was it the last thing he wanted to see and feel was Merlin.

He launched himself forward and pressed his lips to Merlin’s in a tender kiss filled with longing and even hope. Merlin stiffened for a brief moment before he melted into it. His arms snaked around Arthur’s waist. 

Merlin’s lips were just as soft and supple as Arthur had imagined. He tried to maneuver himself on to Merlin’s lap but it was an extremely tight fit. Arthur broke away from Merlin. 

Merlin groaned and tried to reach for Arthur again.

“Backseat.” Arthur gritted out. His self-control was slipping faster by the second.

Arthur swiftly managed to get over into the backseat. But Merlin did not have such an easy time of it. His gangly limbs got stuck in between the seats and he landed awkwardly face first into Arthur’s crotch.

“Can’t wait to get started, can we?” Arthur teased.

Merlin looked up and grinned. Then he slowly lowered his head and mouthed at Arthur’s clothed crotch, which was harder than Arthur could ever remember.

Arthur groaned and arched against the seat.

For someone clumsy, Merlin deftly managed to unzip Arthur jeans and gets his leg out from between the seats. His mouth engulfed Arthur’s cock seconds later. He took him down to the root.

This was better than Arthur could have ever imagined. Heat pooled in his belly and he felt like his skin was on fire. He heard Merlin gag but he didn’t stop. Arthur’s cock was dripping wet as Merlin slid his mouth up and down repeatedly.

“God, Merlin you’re really - _fuuucckk_ \- good at this.” 

Merlin just hums around the thickness in his mouth and continued to suck Arthur down greedily.

An urge to thrust up into Merlin’s warm mouth almost overwhelmed Arthur. He gripped the seats in order to keep his hips in check.

Merlin finally came up for air again and there was an obscene pop as Arthur’s cock fell from his mouth. 

He once again tried to climb into Arthur’s lap. Merlin’s leg became wedged in between the door and Arthur’s thigh. Arthur tried to move over. 

Arthur bit his lip and held back a chuckle. “I’m sorry this car is so tiny.”

“This isn’t a car, Arthur. It’s a Happy Meal toy.”

Arthur started to laugh but the sound became muffled when Merlin stuck his tongue in Arthur’s mouth. He leaned his body back, and even though he hit the back of the front seat quickly he managed to take his pants off. 

Arthur has to duck and avoid Merlin’s limbs as they fly about in an awkward dance of clothing removal. Once that’s done, Merlin crouched above him. He put two of his fingers up against Arthur’s mouth. Arthur fellated Merlin’s fingers, sucking them down greedily.

Merlin prepares himself and soon has impaled himself on Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur moaned. It felt like a perfect fit being buried inside Merlin. His inner muscles tightened around Arthur and he felt like he was in heaven. “Merlin, you feel so damn good.” 

Merlin grinned and nibbled on Arthur’s bottom lip. He rocked forward slowly. He clutched Arthur’s shoulders tightly as he picked up speed. Merlin flung his head backwards.

Arthur gripped Merlin’s ass and shuddered as he can’t hold back and came inside Merlin. He came and didn’t think he would ever stop. 

Everything suddenly goes white. At first Arthur thought it might just be the force of his orgasm. But then the ground begins to violently shudder. The car shook and there was a deafening sound like thunder. Except it wasn’t thunder and Arthur knew it. This was the end.

Merlin and Arthur shared a brief glance. For a moment Arthur was mesmerized by, with the backdrop of white, Merlin looked like an angel. Merlin smiled at him and Arthur grabbed his face and kissed him patiently. 

They wrapped their arms around each other and while Arthur certainly didn’t welcome death, he felt at peace. 

But a funny thing happened...the world didn’t end. Minutes the ground stopped shaking and the brightness dissolved and Merlin and Arthur still drew breath. 

Merlin was the first to pull away slowly. Arthur still clutched at him. He blinked his eyes open gradually. When Arthur looked up at Merlin, he was surprised to see tears pooled in Merlin’s gorgeous deep blue eyes. A tear splashed onto Arthur’s cheek.

“We’re still alive.” Merlin whispered. 

As he looked around, Arthur was still in a daze. He wasn’t quite sure how to process what just happened. He looked down and realized his incredibly soft cock was still buried inside Merlin. Merlin’s limp cock rested against Arthur’s smooth stomach. His gaze traveled up to meet Merlin’s questioning stare. He cleared his throat. “You didn’t come.” He croaked out.

Merlin stared at him blankly for a moment before he burst out with a loud chuckle. He giggled uncontrollably and had to attempt to speak through his giggles. “We may have just survived the apocalypse and those are your first words?”

Arthur just shrugged.

Merlin finally began to calm down. He started to stand but Arthur grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“Where are you going?” The cobwebs had begun to clear from his mind and while he was curious about what happened, he didn’t want to leave this safe cocoon of just him and Merlin.

Merlin chuckled again. “I want to go outside, see what’s going on.”

Arthur peered outside his window. It was pitch black outside and still deathly quiet. “Doesn’t look like much. We should probably stay here for now.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. “Arthur, we may be among the last survivors of the human race. Don’t you think we should find out what’s happening?”

Arthur nodded. “Of course.” He said with forced eagerness. “But what could be the harm of just staying here a little longer?” 

Arthur honestly did not know what had come over him but he started to feel incredibly giddy...and incredibly horny. He could feel his cock hardening. 

Obviously, Merlin could feel it too. Merlin’s eyes widened and looked down at where their bodies were joined and then back up at Arthur. Merlin’s shock quickly gave way to amusement. “You horny little devil.” He slowly wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “You want to stay in here and keep fucking?”

Arthur tried to hide his smile. “Merlin, you know it’s possible we could have to repopulate the Earth.”

Merlin’s head reared back as he laughed loudly. He looked back down at Arthur with a look of such warmth and tenderness, it made Arthur ache to kiss him over and over again. 

“That’s not really the way it works, Arthur.”

Arthur grinned. “After what just happened, who’s to say. As this annoying, beautiful person once told me - ‘you never know.’”

Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur tenderly. He pulled back just a whisper away from Arthur’s face. He stroked a hand along Arthur’s face. “No, you never do.”


End file.
